The present invention relates to pregnancy wraps and, more particularly, to an adjustable pregnancy wrap providing safe-decibel audio output for prenatal and postpartum use.
During pregnancy, the well being of the unborn baby and the mother can be compromised. For example, as pregnancy progresses the increasing abdominal weight of the mother frequently causes pelvic floor pressure and lower back strain. Additionally, in the later stages of the pregnancy, the positioning of the unborn baby in other than a “head-down” orientation can be problematic during delivery.
Also during pregnancy, the well being of the unborn baby and the mother can be supported. For example, there are garments that support the added weight of the mother's abdomen. Additionally, research has shown that music played to the unborn baby during pregnancy can be recalled by the newborn baby and will also result in a calmer infant.
However, current pregnancy garments either transfer the added weight to the shoulders, which results in upper back strain, poor posture, or are belts that are uncomfortable to wear and cannot be used after birth “postpartum.” Current pregnancy garments have audio output which does not use safe-decibel speakers. Current pregnancy garments do not have pockets that are specifically placed in the belt in order to help guide baby head down for birth. Current pregnancy garments trap heat along the abdominal area of the expectant mother, making it hot and uncomfortable to wear. Moreover, when speakers are incorporated with such pregnancy garments, they are haphazardly positioned in no particular pattern, and speakers cannot be used postpartum.
As can be seen, there is a need for a soft, slim-fitting wrap providing safe-decibel audio output with correctly positioned speakers to help guide the head of the unborn baby into a downward orientation while providing abdominal and pelvic floor support, relieving low back strain, and helping with the overall maternal posture during pregnancy.
For postpartum use, the wrap may be used to help support mother's hips and abdominal muscles to assist with postpartum recovery. There is a unique ability to peel adhesive backing of the safe-decibel speakers, placing either on a stroller or crib of the infant to replay music used prenatally. This recall of music has been proven to calm babies.